Maggie Mae
by TehNerdApocalypse
Summary: James is such a good distraction.


I was sitting on my bed in my pajamas with my laptop on and my mind completely on the task at hand. The YouTube video editing business is a very stressful one. Suddenly I felt a hand on my foot. I looked up to see James sitting on the bed at my feet, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Hey there," he said. I looked into his hazel eyes, they were ignited with fire and I could tell what was on his mind.

"I'm working James," I said as I looked back to the computer screen. He smirked and chuckled. I rolled my eyes and continued editing a vlog for Tobuscus. When editing for Toby, all of my attention is needed, for his videos have to be ironically hilarious. I continued editing for a few minutes, James still siting at my feet smiling. I finally looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"If you're going to just sit there doing nothing, can you at least not stare at me? It's a bit creepy." He smirked.

"But how could I do anything else but stare at something so beautiful?" He said. He then closed my laptop slowly and I removed my hands so they didn't get closed in it. He took the laptop and placed it on the floor next to the bed.

"I have to finish that vlog by tomorrow night, you know this right?" I said to him as he crawled slowly up the bed towards me.

"I think Toby can wait for that video…" He said before kissing my neck. His hand caressed the nape of my neck, his fingers interweaving in my hair, as he continued to kiss my neck. His other hand slid under my shirt and up my back, his fingertips tracing the my spine, sending shivers throughout my entire body.

"James…" I breathed, his lips now moving up to mine. His hand on my back pulled me towards him and I slid down underneath him. He took the hem of my shirt and pulled it slowly over my head, throwing it off to the side. I kissed him passionately, his hands running along my torso, making sure to hit all my weak spots. My chest was heaving, my hips moving towards his. We sat up and I pulled his shirt off, revealing his perfect, godlike body. My hands slid up his chest, coming to rest with my arms around his neck. Both his hands on my sides, he pulled me closer to him. He reached up and unhooked my bra and slid the straps off my shoulders. I threw it somewhere in the room. I then pushed him back on to the bed and got on top of him. He started to untie the tie string on my pants and I slid them off. I kissed his neck, and then his chest and then came back to his lips. I started to undo his belt and jeans, pulling them off him. After throwing his pants to the side, James got back on top of me and pulled my hips to his, my chest heaving even faster now. Both of us panting and kissing, I started to pull his boxers down as he pulled my underwear off. James went back to kissing my neck, as he passionately made love to me. I could feel nothing but painful bliss as he fucked me harder and harder. I began moaning and whimpering. His cock was so big that it hurt, but I loved it.

"Am I going too fast?" He asked. I shook my head in protest, begging him for more. He delivered. When it was all over, I laid there in his arms still panting from the great workout. We were silent for a few minutes, the only sounds were that of our pounding hearts. I closed my eyes and sighed. James began to hum a few bars of a song. At first I couldn't figure out what it was he was humming, then he began to sing in a low breath. I looked over at him and gave a glare saying _are you serious?_ He smiled and continued to sing Maggie Mae. Granted I love this Beatles song, but right after sex is not the time to be singing it to your girlfriend.

"Your seriously singing Maggie Mae to me after sex? You are such a jerk." I said and turned away from him. He turned on his side and hugged me and continued to sing.

"Oh, the judge he guilty found her of robbin' the homeward bounder, That dirty, no good, robbin' Maggie Mae," he sang playfully in my ear. I could hear him smile as he kissed my neck. "I love you," he whispered. I smiled and rolled over to face him. I looked into his hazel eyes and kissed him full on the mouth.

"You're lucky I love you so much James Maslow, otherwise you would not have gotten any tonight." He laughed.

"Yeah?" He asked. I shook my head. "Well, that's what you said last night." he smiled and kissed me.


End file.
